Alvin and the Chipmunks (1998 Paramount TV series)
Alvin and the Chipmunks is an American animated television series featuring The Chipmunks, produced by Bagdasarian Productions in association with Paramount Television Animation. It was the first incarnation of The Chipmunks to be presented in Dolby Surround. It aired on and Nickelodeon (despite that Nickelodeon Animation Studios was not being involved with the show's production) from May 1998 to April 2005. Plot The series focuses three chipmunk brothers, Alvin, Simon and Theodore. The trio have been adopted by and are living with Dave (human). Each episode finds the boys getting into trouble and new and unusual situations. Characters *'The Chipmunks': the main characters of the series **'Alvin Seville' (voiced by ): the oldest brother and leader of the Chipmunks, Alvin is the talented troublemaker of the group. **'Simon Seville' (also voiced by ): the middle brother (also the tallest), Simon is the intelligent realist and the most responsible of the group. **'Theodore Seville' (voiced by ): the youngest brother, Theodore is the cute innocent butterball of the group. *'The Chipettes': the Chipmunks' female counterparts and on-and-off girlfriends **'Brittany Miller' (also voiced by ): Brittany, the leader and the oldest sister of the Chipettes, is Alvin's counterpart. She is as equally vain and self-centered as Alvin. But like him, she really does care about others. **'Jeanette Miller' (also voiced by ): Jeanette is the middle sister of the Chipettes, and she is Simon's counterpart. However, unlike Simon, who stands up to Alvin easily, she does not stand up to Brittany as easily. She is also very smart, which is what she does have in common with Simon. However, she is very shy and clumsy. **'Eleanor Miller' (also voiced by ): Eleanor is the youngest sister of the Chipettes, and she is Theodore's counterpart. She shares his love for food and cooking. But she is more athletic, more intelligent, and more likely to stand up to Brittany than Theodore is to Alvin. *'David "Dave" Seville' (also voiced by ): the Chipmunks' adoptive father, the Chipettes's guardian, songwriter and manager, Dave's patience is tested nearly every day by Alvin, usually to the point where he yells his trademark yell "ALVIN!!!". Despite all this, he loves all of his boys equally. *'Miss Beatrice Miller' (voiced by ): the kindly, absent-minded adoptive mother of the Chipettes. She occasionally babysits the Chipmunks and has a crush on Dave, even though she's old enough to be his mother. In her youth, she was part of an all-girl singing group called The Thrillers. *'Clyde Crashcup' (voiced by during 1998 and by Brian Cummings after his death): a scientist/inventor. Clyde's "inventions" were really items that had already been invented, but with his own personal touches. His "creations" often backfired on him until his silent, level-headed lab assistant, Leonardo (diminutive, balding, and perpetually whispering in Crashcup's ear (provided by Tom Kenny)) saved him from any further self-destruction. *'Stanley the Eagle' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD Episodes List of episodes Voice cast * as Alvin Seville, Simon Seville and David Seville * as Theodore Seville, Brittany Miller, Jeanette Miller and Eleanor Miller * as Beatrice Miller * (1998) and Brian Cummings (1999-2005) as Clyde Crashcup *Frank Welker as Stanley the Eagle *Tom Kenny as Sam Valiant, Leonardo Production Development It all started when the final Season 4 episode of the WB/Amblin incarnation, Alvin's Revenge had completed production. It was shown to the WB executives the next day, even shown to Bagdasarian and Karman, owners of the Chipmunks and Chipettes. Bagdasarian spotted the scene where Alvin goes mad and hits Dave repeatedly with an oar for driving him insane with his short temper. He was very furious about that scene. This caused Bagdasarian to terminate his contract with Warner Bros. There was no fifth season to conclude the series, and that was the end of it. This incarnation was cancelled by Jamie Kellner after Bagdasarian tore up his contract with Kids WB!. After leaving WB, Bagdasarian and Karman tried to pitch the series again throughout several different studios. First came Disney. The studio didn't want to do any Halloween specials starring the Chipmunks and Chipettes, realizing it might be too dark for family films and participating in it would would damage their plans of making any further feature films, shorts, TV shows, etc. Then came Universal, who rejected their offer on a reboot but agreed to make two direct-to-video feature films. Sony planned on a Spain-themed movie featuring the Chipmunks and Chipettes, but after seeing the box office failure of TBA, the project was abandoned. Finally there was Paramount. Paramount was not so sharp. They agreed on Bagdasarian's offer to do a reboot, since The Alvin Show was off the air a year ago. Paramount Television Animation handled the storyboards, character animation layouts, background layouts and post-production, while Bagdasarian was in charge of voices and music. Writing Voices Animation Animation for the series was outsourced to various studios, such as Tokyo Movie Shinsha (TMS Entertainment), Wang Film Productions, Koko Enterprises, most notably PTA's Canadian subsidary and Rough Draft Korea. Alvin and the Chipmunks was made with a higher production value than standard television animation; the show had a higher cel count than most TV cartoons. The Alvin and the Chipmunks characters often move fluidly, and do not regularly stand still and speak, as in other television cartoons. The drawing count was 25,000 drawings instead of the usual 10,000, making it unique that the characters would move more fluidly. Music The music was composed by Tom Chase and Steve Rucker. Reception The series was received with better critical reception than its predecessor. Merchandise Tie-ins * Golden Book stories were made based off the series. Trivia * The show is the result of the Chipmunks and Chipettes reverting to their late 80s/early 90s character designs. Also, Tom Chase and Steve Rucker returned to compose the music for the series. * The show recreates elements from the Chipmunks' first TV incarnation, The Alvin Show, albeit new 90's style elements were added to rehash the entire show. Plus, the DiC opening and closing credits sequences were re-used, but were heavily edited for the new episodes. * Both Sam Valiant and Stanley the Eagle were streamlined by DiC animator, Bruno Bianchi. * The series was a result of Bagdasarian Productions' disappointment with Warner Bros. and their incarnation of the franchise due to its use of gross-out humor and adult jokes, opting to move to Paramount instead of renewing for a fifth season. **As a result, Paramount gave higher creative freedom to Bagdasarian Productions, opting to go back to a more family-friendly format. **Paramount even had a higher budget of animation for the reboot, since Disney, and even higher than DiC Entertainment's work on the show previously back from 1988-90. *Paramount wasn't the first option to restart the franchise. Other options included Walt Disney Television for ABC and Disney Channel, Saban Entertainment for Fox Kids, Columbia TriStar Television (through Adelaide Productions) for syndication and Universal Cartoon Studios for Fox Kids. These options were rejected in favor of said studio, but Universal was assigned to do two direct-to-video feature films. **There were reasons, Disney feared that the use of darker and edgier tones in the Chipmunks halloween specials were not family-oriented. And participating with Bagdasarian in it would damage their plans of making any further feature films, shorts, TV shows, etc. **Sony tried out with the Chipmunks and Chipettes on a new feature starring them in the country of Spain. But after seeing the failure of TBA, the project was abandoned. *A CGI version of the franchise named would later premiere on Nickelodeon ten years after this incarnation's series finale. Gallery Clyde crashcup and leonardo 80s 90s style.jpg|Clyde Crashcup and his assistant, Leonardo Category:1998 Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks Category:Paramount Television Animation Category:Viacom Category:Nickelodeon Category:CBS Category:CBS Television Distribution Category:GrishamAnimationStudios102's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Traditional animated Category:Digital ink and paint Category:Dolby Surround 7.1/Other